Miscellaneous unorganized material/KCAU-TV
KCAU-TV is a television station in Sioux City, Iowa, broadcasting digitally on VHF channel 9 as an affiliate of the American Broadcasting Company. edit History KCAU signed on air as KVTV on March 9, 1953. It is western Iowa's oldest television station. KCAU was primarily affiliated with the CBS network, but it also carried programs from ABC, NBC and DuMont. It lost NBC in 1954 when KTIV signed on. KVTV was sold to Forward Broadcasting in 1965, who, effective November 1 of that year, changed the call letters to KCAU-TV and the primary network affiliation to ABC. The station continued to present some CBS programs until October 1, 1967, when KMEG-TV signed on and took the CBS affiliation. Citadel Communications (not to be confused with the larger Citadel Broadcasting, the owner of numerous radio stations across the U.S.) bought the station in 1988, also purchasing Albion, Nebraska, station KBGT-TV (channel 8) at about the same time; that station was converted into KCAN, a satellite of KCAU. (Citadel moved KCAN's license to Lincoln, Nebraska and converted the station into KLKN, a standalone ABC affiliate, in 1996.) From 1953 to 1985 KCAU was home to Canyon Kid's Corner, a popular children's show in the area, and it was hosted by longtime KCAU announcer Jim Henry during the entire run of the program. In December 2006, KCAU received new graphics and music, but did not drop Eyewitness News branding, like sister stations WOI-TV and WHBF-TV did. Since noon February 17, 2009, KCAU's broadcasts have been digital-only.1 The 'KCAU TV Tower is a guyed mast for TV transmission in Sioux City at 42°35′12.2″N 96°13′57.1″W﻿ / ﻿42.586722°N 96.232528°W﻿ / 42.586722; -96.232528. The tower was built in 1965 and is 609.9 meters (2000 feet) high. It is tied for the tallest structure of the state and is one of the tallest structures in America. KCAU does not carry ABC World News Now, even though it did for awhile in the early 2000s. Instead, the station signs off every night at 1:05 a.m. -- one of the few stations in the United States that still does so. edit KCAU-DT2 In 2009, KCAU added The Local AccuWeather Channel as a digital subchannel. KCAU is the only station owned by Citadel Communications to carry AccuWeather programming on a digital subchannel; sister stations KLKN, WOI-DT, and WHBF-TV instead carry RTV on their DT2 subchannels. KCAU-DT2 originally identified as "KCAU WeatherNow" but by 2010 was instead branded as "Accuweather 9". edit On-air staff edit Current Anchors *Larry Wentz - weeknights *Jenna Rehnstrom - weeknights *Chris Liberto - weekday mornings/Midday *Lauren Gawthrop - weekends Weather *Fred Hexom (Chief Meteorologist) *Karissa Sanford *Chris Mulcahy Reporters *Megan Harshbarger *Jessica Cihacek *Sara McIntosh *Jennifer Steck Sports *Tim Seaman (Sports Director) *Ashley Chase edit Former *Angel Albert *Brian Allen, weeknight anchor at KSFY in Sioux Falls, South Dakota *Hank Allen, morning meteorologist at WGNO in New Orleans *Jeff Anderson *Adam Bakali *Brandi Becker *Harry Cicma, sports director at WRNN-TV and Verizon FiOS in the New York City area *Jake Dunne *Liz Elan, reporter at KSLA-TV in Shreveport, Louisiana *Elizabeth Erwin, reporter at KPHO-TV in Phoenix *Jim Henry *Christa Henton *Brian James *Sara Kronenberg, reporter at WBAY-TV in Green Bay, Wisconsin *Nate Larscheid, chief meteorologist at WEAU-TV in Eau Claire, Wisconsin *Joy Larson *Justin Liles *Laura Lowe, Political Reporter at CTV Winnipeg, Canada *Greg Lund *Nathan Moore *Lon Nichols *Dave Nixon *Tom Petersen (deceased) *Leon Pettersen *Meredith Putney, weeknight anchor at WRDW-TV in Augusta, Georgia (as Meredith Anderson) *Marla Rabe *Gene Sherman *Abigayle Sloan, Reporter at WXMI in Grand Rapids, Michigan *Najahe Sherman, anchor and reporter at KSHB-TV in Kansas City, Missouri *Gary Shore (deceased) *David Stills, Memphis, TN *Kalli Sower *Kerri Stowell, anchor at KMTV in Omaha, Nebraska *Rebecca Swart *Kit Werbe edit News/station presentation edit Newscast titles *''TV-9 News'' (1960s) *''Major 9 Report'' (1970s-early 1980s) *''Major 9 News'' (early 1980s-1993) *''News 9'' (1993-2001) *''Channel 9 Eyewitness News'' (2001-present) edit Station slogans *''Together, We're Making a Difference'' (1989-1993; used during period station used Frank Gari's "Making a Difference") *''Siouxland's Most Experienced News Team'' (1989-1993) *''If It's Sioux City, It Must Be Channel 9'' (1992-1993; localized version of ABC campaign) This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. edit References #'^' Today is the day for digital TV switch, Dave Dreeszen, Sioux City Journal, February 17, 2009 edit See also *List of masts edit External links *KCAU website *KCAU-TV history *Listing 1018564 in the FCC Antenna Structure Registration database *http://www.skyscraperpage.com/diagrams/?b7114 *KCAU TV Tower at Structurae *Query the FCC's TV station database for KCAU *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KCAU-TV